disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Goofy in animation. Films Cartoon shorts Goofystar 1600.jpg|The opening card for the Goofy theatrical cartoon short series. D&G title card.jpg|The opening card for cartoons with both Goofy and Donald Duck. Dippy-dawg.gif|Goofy as Dippy Dawg in his very first cartoon appearance, Mickey's Revue. Char 29607.jpg|Goofy as Jacob Marley from Mickey's Christmas Carol 1987-foot-3.jpg|Goofy in Sport Goofy in Soccermania. 39706.jpg 32709.jpg Goofy6.jpg|(How to Dance) 366250.jpg|Goofy as a detective (How to Be a Detective) 366240.jpg|Goofy with Max (Fathers Are People) 380985.jpg|Goofy in The Whoopee Party. 17010.jpg Disney L120.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube4.jpg|Goofy in Electric Holiday Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube18.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube20.jpg DetectiveGoofy.jpg|Goofy the detective FollowThatCar.jpg|"Follow that car!" Geefgoof.jpg 51908.jpg goofy fathers weekend.jpg|Goofy in Father's Weekend Motor-mania-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg|Goofy as Mr. Wheeler in Motor Mania Freewayphobiabrawl.jpg 54509.jpg Goofy - how to danceindians.jpg GOOFY-~12indiansdance.jpg Img1023.jpg 18406.jpg 40605.jpg 39711.jpg 55410.jpg 55413.jpg 21007.jpg 54608.jpg 54609.jpg 54610.jpg 54611.jpg 54612.jpg GoofyAndDolores.jpg 2002-tousenboiteS3-14-02.jpg Goofy37.jpg 43605.jpg 43606.jpg 43607.jpg 43608.jpg 43609.jpg 27009.jpg 51909.jpg howtoplayfootball04.jpg Nosmoking shot.jpg|Goofy smoking How to hook up your home theater2.jpg.jpg Tumblr mv5tu9LmHy1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m8k3yuHO4s1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m8k3yuHO4s1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr m8k3yuHO4s1qhcrb0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr m8k3yuHO4s1qhcrb0o4 1280.jpg 1937-lonesome-3.jpg Tumblr mviqk8f7ud1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Disney L65.jpg 26608.jpg Tumblr mw6w7eMhR71qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lmv69qHyjm1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mxmsbcLqXW1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Hometheaterscreengoofy.jpg Goofy directions.jpg Tumblr msu3tuKcpj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1980-disco-5.jpg Tumblr myozywBSDf1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mfpyu6rwNm1qbrdf3o1 r2 500.gif 2007-theater-2.jpg 1941-ski-2.jpg 1941-ski-3.jpg Father's-lion-give-him-the-ol-heave-ho.jpg Onice2.jpg Tumblr mzfe4amcsC1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goofy-football10.jpg 53012.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193453.jpg 1942-baseball-2.jpg 1942-baseball-3.jpg 1935-patine-4.jpg 1936-polo-10.jpg 1936-demenagement-3.jpg Tumblr mjbcmrQ5fT1r3jmn6o1 500.png|Goofy makes a cameo appearance in Toby Tortoise Returns 1953-sleep-2.jpg 1953-sleep-4.jpg Howtofish recliner.jpg Goofbull11.jpg Olden4.png 54505.jpg Goofy and duck feather.jpg Goofy and elephant trunk.jpg Goofy and two ducks.jpg Tumblr n148xgNWzE1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1495gwQxb1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Goofy holding rope.jpg Goofy disguise.jpg Tumblr lzka2af6851qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1937-hawai-5.jpg 1937-hawai-3.jpg Tumblr n23geswqlj1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n23gdsa0bc1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr me6lsyBmP21qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n26gb4xcIM1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Md&g phone.jpg Goofy and hitchhiker.jpg Donald and wild man goofy.jpg Tumblr mfxbi3u1hC1r3jmn6o1 500.png Md&g wrecked ship.jpg Orphan's Benefit (1934).jpg Md&g splitup.jpg Vlcsnap-11316204.png Goofy falling towards whale.png TWO GUN GOOFYouch.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch2.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch3.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch4.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch5.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch6.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch7.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch8.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYyikes.jpg Goofy stuck in poster.jpg Goofy baseball players arguing.jpg Tumblr m0fpmtdhsK1r3jmn6o1 500.png Mickey's Birthday Party Surprise.jpg Goofy fished donald out.jpg Goofy and fat fish.jpg Tumblr n2t8hmm6or1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2t8aop5NO1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2t8nacdA51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Goofy and two fish.jpg Olden2.png 27011.jpg Fire3.png Banner 1468.jpg Orphan's Benefit (color).jpg Goofy football player posing.jpg Goofy poised for takeoff.jpg Goofy holding sign.jpg Md&g wrecked car.jpg Tumblr n3dz25V53t1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goofy disguised as moose.jpg Goofy blue with cold.jpg Goofy fox hunter.jpg 55406.jpg Tumblr n364qutjnI1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n364waKoLp1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n364vdrFDU1r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr n364vdrFDU1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n364vdrFDU1r3jmn6o1 500.png Disney L128.jpg Char 30069.jpg Goofy smoking cigar.jpg Goofy getting idea for winner from horse.jpg Goofy about to place bet.jpg Goofy about to sneeze.jpg Donald has goofy in cage.jpg Goofy about to dance with electrocuted dummy.png Goofy on pogo stick.jpg Fish attacking goofy.jpg Wash5.png Goofy spectators cheering and booing.jpg Hockey players in penalty box.jpg Donald chasing goofy with cage.jpg Goofy basketball players about to jump.jpg Tumblr n443088hPU1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goofy football.png.jpg Sick goofy in bed with humidifier.jpg Disneytreasures goofy06.jpg Goofy as sailor with sea legs.jpg Tumblr n4d0ppA3I81r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m6clze0FRJ1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr mwfl9cmFWT1qhcrb0o1 500.gif Tumblr n3nqfq79jV1s2wio8o1 500.gif Md&g pulling on boat.jpg Goofy get to work.jpg Goofy duck call.jpg Goofy out cold.jpg Goofy wild stretch take.png Goofy underwater.jpg Goofy football pool.jpg D&g billposters.jpg Goofy skull-n-crossbones.png Goofy ice truck.png Tumblr n5ogv3ioCd1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg D&g no sail.jpg Goofy and duck.jpg Tumblr n5peoztrXp1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n5pemkeHlj1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n5peqhKyJo1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Goofy readying glider.jpg Tumblr lzyxmew4en1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Goofy taking cold pill.jpg Tumblr n62gwdgoSJ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Goofy-14.jpg Goofy on pluto-powered car.jpg Tumblr_n6fb4ll9qt1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr m8t5l0hQTx1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr n4nw3nXc5T1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Dazed goofy detective.png Donald and goofy in car in desert.jpg Donald and goofy at boat dock.jpg Goofy building boat.jpg Goofy punched by shadow.jpg Tumblr mbrhikir1Y1qbrdf3o2 r1 500.gif The-olympic-champ-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg Tumblr n70xalwLaW1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n70xch6MX91r3jmn6o1 1280.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-08-06h39m47s219.png Goofy backing up ice truck.jpg Goofy relaxing in jail.jpg Goofy putting on ski pants.jpg Goofy with shovel full of coal.jpg Goofy on engine block.jpg Goofy can't sleep.png 51706.jpg 55407.jpg 55408.jpg 55409.jpg Tumblr n7wbzfRx271qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_n8bnylCLtE1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n8bnw3Cp8t1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n8bnxcVxnS1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n9draueTwW1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193456.jpg Tumblr_n9nkpafstO1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n9nku4WUL61r3jmn6o3_1280.png Tumblr_n9nkxfGuDN1r3jmn6o1_1280.png MICKEYS_SERVICE.png MOOSE_HUNTERS.png Moose-hunters.jpg Moose Hunters 5.jpg Moose Hunters 1.jpg Moose costume.jpg THE_BAND_CONCERT.png ORPHANS BENEFIT.png 32708.jpg GOOFY AND WILBUR.png ART OF SKIING.png HOW TO PLAY BASEBALL.png ART OF SELF DEF.png VICTORY_VEHICLES.png TIGER TROUBLE.png HOW TO PLAY GOLF.png HOW TO PLAY FOOTBALL.png HOW TO BE A SAILOR.png CALIFORNIE.png Tumblr_nabg3id6BH1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Goofy dressing himself.jpg Tumblr_nb1rk2Cp4e1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nb6nbpDez71qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Goofy ready to date.jpg 1950-daisy-7.jpg 51713.jpg 51714.jpg Tumblr_nbbgwxyFXh1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr nbbh312zH21r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr nbbh4pT56J1r3jmn6o1 1280.png howtofly.jpg parachute.jpg Tumblr nbgt9akCaY1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nbnzh3Hlo31qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goofy about to hit baseball.png Tumblr n9ap7yBIyW1rfxftro4 r1 250.gif Tumblr ly9kzjjL9l1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr ly9kzjjL9l1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr_lzywkrYDET1r3jmn6o1_1280.png FOUL HUNTING.png Goofy touchdown.jpg Tumblr_ncjq7qhBU41qhcrb0o1_500.gif Tumblr ncmt56cPoA1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Howtohookup.jpg 54514.jpg Md&g ghost chasers.jpg Goofy's band machine busted.jpg Tumblr ndkrp0rnCi1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg SP001-014electroliers.jpg 040-016HDcloseup.jpg 040-015coverallpole.jpg 040-012smurfy.jpg 040-011gjaw.jpg 040-009clog.jpg 040-006partysubmissionposition.jpg 040-002pile.jpg 026-016tree.jpg 026-015airborne.jpg 026-013panic.jpg 026-011guilt.jpg 026-010docking.jpg 026-004blast.jpg 026-002longshot.jpg 079-019timessquare.jpg 079-018nurse.jpg 079-017fatman.jpg 079-016chauffeur.jpg 079-014billboards.jpg 079-013parking.jpg 079-011scrap.jpg 079-010paper.jpg 079-009golf.jpg 079-008seesaw.jpg 079-007kick.jpg 079-006tread.jpg 035-018lilsugar.jpg 035-017rebirth.jpg 035-016lilaingel.jpg 035-015sync.jpg 035-010smell.jpg 035-009blue.jpg 035-004dinnerbell.jpg 035-003fivefingeredhand.jpg 035-002nofishin.jpg Tbc194.jpg Tbc186.jpg Tbc183.jpg Tbc140.jpg Tbc132.jpg Tbc128.jpg Tbc121.jpg Ccv3-12.jpg Tumblr ndvnklallb1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ncp33cyPQv1qhcrb0o1 500.gif LONESOME GHOSTS.png CLOCK CLEANERS.png GoofyMakesThingsBetter Hammock1.jpg GoofyMakesThingsBetter Hammock2.jpg GoofyMakesThingsBetter Hammock3.jpg 1942-olympique-3.jpg 1942-olympique-2.jpg 1941-defense-3.jpg 1941-defense-2.jpg 1941-buster-3.jpg 1941-buster-2.jpg 1940-glider-3.jpg 1940-glider-2.jpg 1939-wilbur-3.jpg 1939-wilbur-2.jpg 1942-nageur-3.jpg 1942-nageur-2.jpg Goofy saluting.png Tumblr nfin6cXEO91qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goofy about to eat potato.jpg 1938-trappeurs-arctiques-03.jpg 1938-trappeurs-arctiques-01.jpg Tumblr ngagj7DpBt1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngcmvd9RL61qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 058529.jpg Screen-shot-2013-07-13-at-4-21-13-pm.png 0485464.jpg Tumblr lwof07vNLl1r3jmn6o1 1280.png GoofyMakesThingsBetter -Surfing-.jpg GoofyMakesThingsBetter FruitCart.jpg MFB Goofy Donald.jpg Goof2.jpg 1983-noel-5.jpg 1942-anniverssaire-05.jpg Tumblr_lyvsrt8zA21qhcrb0o1_500.gif Tumblr nhn5tt8JpH1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ni11pnqnFJ1qhcrb0o1 500.gif Goofy true champ.jpg Tumblr nid02jMZa71qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nieqqicBnZ1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Mickey-and-Friends At-Work.jpg Goofy The-Art-of-Skiing.jpg Tumblr nihzz4y2pW1r3jmn6o6 1280.png Tumblr nihzz4y2pW1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Mickey-and-Friends 1.jpg Tumblr nivbj5PqvX1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Illustration-Buyer-be-wise-03.jpg Tumblr nizaimgntL1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nhn17p6Sal1qhcrb0o1 500h.jpg Tumblr nj8a2fq2ux1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg ''Saludos Amigos Icerasaludosamigos1504.jpg|Goofy in ''Saludos Amigos Tumblr n1qvhiXX8a1r3vhy7o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qvhiXX8a1r3vhy7o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qvhiXX8a1r3vhy7o4 r1 250.gif 015A-052steam.jpg 015A-051horseteeth.jpg 015A-050fourthtransition.jpg 015A-049thirdtransition.jpg 015A-048howtodie.jpg 015A-047alsotransition.jpg 015A-046transition.jpg 015A-045compaionanimal.jpg 015A-044wedgo.jpg 015A-043swaps.jpg 015A-042edited.jpg 015A-041lonerider.jpg Tumblr nfw1xp22kO1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg ''Mickey and the Beanstalk Icerafancyfree2769.jpg|Goofy in ''Fun and Fancy Free MV5BMTYxMDAyOTUwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzI4MDIyNw@@ V1 SX640 SY854 .jpg Matb8.jpg Donald and goofy perspiring.gif 44005.jpg 44008.jpg 44009.jpg 27383-6922.gif Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg Tumblr myut6co18a1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1n4wi4YKG1r3vhy7o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1n4wi4YKG1r3vhy7o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1n4wi4YKG1r3vhy7o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr lv6dlazhb21r3jmn6o1 1280.png ''The Prince and the Pauper Char 29642.jpg|Goofy in ''The Prince and the Pauper Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-164.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-202.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-259.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-270.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-288.jpg Mmilc39.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2765.jpg 1990-prince-05.jpg ''A Goofy Movie File:GoofyMovie.jpg|Angry Goofy in ''A Goofy Movie (funny) Goofymoviemain.jpg|Goofy with Max in A Goofy Movie GoofyPointToCar.jpg Goofy and Max.jpg Mrhogmimg0001a.jpg Bigfoot 06.png.jpg Bigfoot vs Goofy.jpg Tumblr n0amo0TOef1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n0ammpOgbW1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1995-dingo-3.jpg 1995-dingo-2.jpg Bigfoot using socks to play.jpg Bigfoot scares Goofy and Max.png Tumblr ma96bkRGNU1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m8yodmgqJu1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goofy-pete-walmart.jpg Bigfoot 03.png Irate goofy driving.jpg 93838338.jpg Max Goofy.jpg Bigfoot whipped.jpg Tumblr n9oz7v1JDm1rlsq1xo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n9oz7v1JDm1rlsq1xo2 250.gif Growing-Up-Goofy-Movie.jpg Goofy-disneyscreencaps com-7208.jpG Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-4423.jpg A-Goofy-Movie-River-Singing.jpg A-Goofy-Movie-Epic-Road-Trip.jpg ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas 38486-28638 - Copy.jpg|Goofy in ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Max and Goofy-4.png Max and Goofy-3.png Max and Goofy-2.png Max and Goofy-1.png Max and Goofy.png Max-20.png Mickey-once-upon-xmas32.jpg Tumblr mej1amQPDO1r3jmn6o1 1280.png ''An Extremely Goofy Movie Goofy Foof and Sylvia Marpole.jpg|Goofy in ''An Extremely Goofy Movie with Sylvia Marpole Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-290.jpg|Sad Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-4160.jpg exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-4191.jpg Max disowning Goofy.jpg|Goofy is being selfishly disowned by Max after the X-Games. Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8277.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8143..jpg.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-388.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-324.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1249.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-3814.jpg AN-EXTREMELY-GOOFY-MOVIE_10.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-3738.jpg ''Mickey's House of Villains Image 0007.jpg|Goofy in ''Mickey's House of Villains Mickey's House of Villains (014).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (015).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (016).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (072).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (073).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (074).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (162).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (164).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (168).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (169).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (177).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (178).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (188).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (189).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (191).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (213).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (232).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (233).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (235).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (241).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (265).jpg ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Threemusketeers_883.jpg|Goofy and Clarabelle Cow as a couple (as seen on ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Muskteers) Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-6189.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5536.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5635.jpg 2004-mousquetaires-4.jpg Threemusketeers 670.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-414.jpg Threemusketeers 680.jpg Threemusketeers 690.jpg The three musketeers.PNG Three Musketeers.PNG Three-musketeers (17).jpg three-musketeers (5).jpg three-musketeers (34).jpg ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Twiceuponaxmas 285.jpg|Goofy in ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Twice Upon a Christmas Group.jpg Goofy and Max_Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas 3.jpg Other films Char 32773.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Magical Christmas Cameos.jpg|Goofy between Pluto, Minnie Mouse and Dopey in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Cameo Mickey Donald Goofy.png|Goofy's cameo in The Little Mermaid Cameos2.jpg|Goofy with all the Toons in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg|One of Goofy's cameo on Weebo's screen in Flubber Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o6 1280.jpg|Another of Goofy's cameos on Weebo's screen Tumblr n14hojjtHN1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg Tumblr mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Yet another one of Goofy's cameos on Weebo's screen Tumblr n5ikryCR441s2wio8o1 500.gif Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7158.jpg|Roger Rabbit and Eddie Valiant watching Goofy Gymnastics on the theater screen 1941-dragon-4.jpg|Goofy in The Reluctant Dragon Tumblr_nfnyantlt11qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg TV Series Walt Disney anthology series 1960-thisis-09.jpg Goofy211.JPG Salute to father large.jpg FourTales8.png GoofyHenpecked.png GoofyMeme.jpg OnVacation6.png Tgas.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-18.jpg FourTales2.png ''The Goofy Success Story Goofymovie-03.jpg Goofy Success Story image.jpg|Goofy in ''The Goofy Success Story GoofySuccess2.png GoofySuccess4.png GoofySuccess7.png GoofySuccess8.png GoofySuccess9.png GoofySuccess10.png GoofySuccess11.png 1955-goofysuccess-4.jpg 1955-goofysuccess-3.jpg 1955-goofysuccess-5.jpg Tumblr mhvt0rar8H1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mn47lisHxX1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mlxdjqHKw21qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n1bbbnjmYF1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_namatlaUOi1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nchk6ai8PM1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg 1955-goofysuccess-2.jpg Tumblr_nepbpcCwow1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr ni3r7wtKER1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg ''Mickey Mouse Club Goofy in MMC.jpg|Goofy in the title sequence of ''Mickey Mouse Club Tumblr lul0900A421qhcrb0o1 500.gif Tumblr m22ivcX3wt1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m0bn2oiGsy1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Disney-Mickey-Mouse-Club-9080.jpg ''Bonkers GoofyBonkers.jpg Goof Troop Goofy_at_typewriter.jpg|Goofy at his typewriter GoofClanReunion.jpg|Goofy reuniting with his kin in ''Goof Troop GoofTroopXmasGroup.jpg GoofyDoingTheReindeerDance.jpg PeteandGoofyGoofTroop.jpg|Pete with Goofy in Goof Troop. Pete laughs because Goofy wants to become mayor. goofywaffles.jpg|Goofy with Waffles maxwafflesgoof.jpg|Goofy with Max and Waffles Gooftroopgang.jpg Goof4.gif Peg thanking Goof.jpg GoofyAndMax.jpg beagleboysgooftroop.jpg MaxwafflesGoof2.jpeg Goofy&MaxGooftroop.png Goofy&Waffles01.png Goofy&Waffles02.png Goofy&Waffles03.png Goofy&Waffles04.png Goofy&Waffles05.png Goofy&Waffles06.png GoofyGooftroop.png Peg kisses Goofy.png Slightlydinghy.jpg MaxGoofXmas.jpg Tumblr mszloqU9IM1r9zy3co1 1280.png Tumblr mszloqU9IM1r9zy3co2 1280.png Tumblr mszloqU9IM1r9zy3co4 1280.png Tumblr mszloqU9IM1r9zy3co5 1280.png Tumblr mszloqU9IM1r9zy3co6 1280.png Tick-Tock-Tub Be or Not Tub Be.png Goofywlights.png Ms-Pennypacker24.jpg Ms-Pennypacker22.jpg Ms-Pennypacker27.jpg Ms-Pennypacker25.jpg ''Mickey Mouse Works GoofyCartoonOpening Mouseworks.jpg|The updated Goofy cartoon opening card from ''Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse. 140945.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Mouse Works. GoofySteamboatWillieStyle.PNG|Goofy mimicking a scene from Steamboat Willie Mickey, Donald and Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald and Goofy (Mickey Mouse Works) 1999mikeymanias20702.jpg Goofy!.jpg|Goofy! 148441.jpg 148414.jpg 148445.jpg 2972-2-4.jpg 148456.jpg 148429.jpg 148443.jpg Goofy_stealing_Mickey's_ears.png Goofy mouse.jpg|Mickey as Goofy Lets clean up before the admiral gets back.jpg Carwashers.jpg 1999mikeymanias21002.jpg Eich-eich-hoernchen.JPG How to be a gentleman 3.JPG How to be a gentleman 2.JPG Shark feeding.JPG Around8.jpg Around7.jpg Around5.jpg Around1.jpg Organ1.jpg Mouseworks5.jpg Cheesegoof.jpg Poisegoof.jpg Liongoofydancing.jpg Gooflion.jpg Goofypiano.jpg Paintfight.jpg Goofheads.jpg Goofiereading.jpg Ooogoof.jpg Straightgoof.jpg Goofyeating.jpg Goofshoe.jpg Goofies.jpg Funnygoof.jpg Bike.jpg Ca8d8ea8.jpg Contentgoof.jpg E924bc7a.jpg Hawiiangoof.jpg Helmetgoof.jpg 1999-mikeymaniaS1-P3.jpg 2002-mickeymechant-04.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-03.jpg Htbs-1.jpg Htbs-2.jpg Htbs-3.jpg Goofy-how-to-be-groovy-cool-and-fly 1.jpg 1998-dingolympic2-3.jpg 1998-dingolympic2-1.jpg 1998-dingolympic1-3.jpg 1998-dingolympic1-2.jpg Phantom-rainbow-blot-color-blast 4973082 GIFSoup.gif More-monologue-phantom-blot 4973057 GIFSoup.gif Goofy How to Ride a Bicycle 1999 .jpg Goofy-gardening.jpg Mickeymouseworks4.jpg Mickeymouseworks05.jpg Mdg office.jpg Htbg-1.jpg Htbg-2.jpg Matw02.jpg 1999-mikeymaniaS1-06-04.jpg 2002-tousenboiteS3-16-03.jpg 2001tousenboites10203.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-P9.jpg Goofy rock climbing.jpg Mickey s April Fools 2001 Mickey Mouse 87204463 thumbnail.jpg Mickey donald and goofy at the police station.jpg 2003-tousenboiteS4-01-01.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Is-Tired-Of-Goofys-Sassy-Back-Talk-In-Old-Disney-Cartoons.jpg House Of Mouse - Super Goof Yikes.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey2.jpg ''House of Mouse Goofy.HofM.jpg|Sad Goofy in ''House of Mouse Beng.jpg|Goofy serving Benny the Cab Goofy serving Sebastian on a plate.png|Goofy with Sebastian in House of Mouse image_0167.jpg|Goofy dressed up as Jafar Goofy with Max.jpg|Goofy with Max goofy again.jpg Goofy-Gastón-ConejoBlanco HoM.png|Goofy with Gaston and White Rabbit in the House of Mouse episode "Clarabelle's Big Secret" disco goofy.jpg|Goofy dressed as a 70s person MushungoofyHOM.jpg Menu.jpg Dining.jpg Turkey with Goofy and Daisy.jpg Goofiness.jpg Goofy as Princess Leia.jpg|Goofy as Princess Leia Goofy in Star Wars.jpg ShereKhanHatesBroccoli.png HouseofmouseCameos2.png Goofy&ShereKhan-GoofysMenuMagic.png Ariel-SuddenlyHades.png Sebastian-TheMouseWhoCameToDinner.png NoOneBreaksTheirLegLikeGaston.png Baloo&Goofy-NotSoGoofy.png Baloo-GoofysMenuMagic.png Goofy and Gus.png|Goofy with Gus Goose Tumblr lxstjxq3wv1qbrhzao1 500.png Img4B11.jpg Madgoof.jpg Groupmadatdonald.jpg Group relieved.jpg Group.jpg Mickdongoof.jpg 19343b1d.jpg 8a9124a3.jpg Fatgoof.jpg C2169.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG HouseOfMouseGroup.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-10-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-02-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-08-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-04-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-01-00.jpg 2002-tousenboiteS3-16-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-07-02.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-06-00.jpg Goofy writing down orders.jpg House of mouse soup or salad fries or biscuits.jpg Max in the kitchen.jpg Max and penguins dressing up beast.jpg Goofyhouseofmouse.png Goofy and joe carioca.png IMG 0403.PNG Houseofmouseguests2.jpg Clarabelle kiss Goofy but he gets shy.jpg|Goofy gets shy after Clarabelle kiss him 058491.jpg House of mouse Where's Minniegargoyles.jpg House of mouse Where's Minnie dwarfs.jpg Peteworm.jpg Houseofmouseelephants2.jpg House Of Mouse relax.jpg House Of Mouse relief.jpg House Of Mouse Worry.jpg House Of Mouse - Gone Goofy Fight.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House2.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 51) - House Of Genius3.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 51) - House Of Genius2.jpg Goofychristmas3.jpg Goofychristmas2.jpg Goofychristmas1.jpg ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickeyuj3.jpg|Goofy in ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mmcmt-02.jpg|Goofy as a magician in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade-Knight Goofy.jpg|Goofy as a knight in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy as baby goofy in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy Baby.jpg|Goofy as Baby Goofy in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy Baby 323517.jpg Char 68457 thumb.jpg|Goofy's guest appearance in the Minnie's Bow-Toons episode "Dance Lesssons". 134726.jpg 906291.jpg Mmmss02.jpg 1awo.jpg Toodles birthday.png|Goofy with Toodles MMCH tent.jpg Coachman Goofy.png Mousekersize mm&g.jpg Multiple goofys.jpg Mickey mouse clubhouse pilot.jpg|Goofy and his friends in the pilot episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 1158-0-42.jpg Goofys spacesuit.jpg Goofy babysitting baby mickey.jpg|Goofy with baby Mickey. 06395.jpg 093625.jpg 042791.jpg Mickey Goofy&Captain Goof-Beard-Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickey’s Pirate Adventure.jpg ''Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) Croissant_de_Triomphe_Traffic.png|Goofy as a driver in the Mickey Mouse animated short "Croissant-de-Triomphe. 48373673.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 20.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 16.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 11.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 10.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 9.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 8.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 2.jpg Look of panic by swarlock64-d6ef52v.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 26.jpg Ghoul2.png|Zombie Goofy Mm-bad-ear-day-06.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-05-16h35m36s55.png|Zombie Goofy vlcsnap-2013-10-05-15h45m52s161.png vlcsnap-2013-10-05-16h36m04s73.png vlcsnap-2013-10-05-16h36m16s192.png vlcsnap-2013-10-05-16h36m40s174.png Dog show.jpg IMG 0312.PNG Potatoland1.png Goofymm2013.jpg Md&gpotatoland.jpg Potatolandopening.png Potatoland.jpg 941839 10151795593555954 2123055747 n.jpg Sleepwalkin.png Mickey Mouse Screenshots 456.png Flipperboobootosis.jpg Tucked-in-to-Bed.jpg Sleepwalkin.JPG Image-37BE 52AA0E9F.jpg Sleepwalkin4.jpeg Sleepwalkin2.jpeg Sleepwalkin3.jpeg 1532075 10152106379309277 1067848265 n.jpg 1485110 10152081125134927 1711076080 n.jpg Dog-Show-Goofy.jpg Goofy melting.jpg Thirdwheel.png I-ndBJvjp-X3.jpg Mm 020414.jpg MG&P Dog Show.PNG Adorable couple 5.jpg Stayin' Cool (10).PNG Zombie-goofy-595x347.png Tumblr n3zp9mWtbW1r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg Mm fire escape screenshots.jpg 2013-mickeyS1-11.jpg Mickeytappedout2.png Excited goofy.jpg Scary goofy.jpg 31de27dbe2465669ed4e51492caa996470a812c2.jpg 9c457886162580d420febb666f44c5c0712d870f.jpg 1556478 10152436141174927 1322123611077864718 o.jpg 451950786.jpg Tumblr_n92tvif9U51r3jmn6o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n92tx5sHyp1r3jmn6o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n92u4pbwsF1r3jmn6o1_1280.jpg Flipperbooboo.png Goofy-Taps-Out.jpg D1e519d6c4ae632766f3c6da1b2988cca94a4132.jpg Mickey and goofy down the hatch.jpg Goofy's grandma concern.jpg Tumblr n5jlj1Er2d1s2wio8o1 500.gif Goofys_first_love.jpg 10-0.png No Service AngryGoofy.png|Goofy as an angry cook in ''Mickey Mouse Goofy_2013.png|Goofy in No Service Md&g diner.jpg No Service (7).jpg No Service (8).jpg No Service (15).jpg No Service (16).jpg No Service (17).jpg No Service (18).jpg No Service (19).jpg No Service (44).jpg No Service (50).jpg No Service (51).jpg No Service (52).jpg No Service (53).jpg No Service (54).jpg No Service (66).jpg No Service (90).jpg No Service (91).jpg No Service (92).jpg No Service (93).jpg No Service (115).jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Fun and Fancy Free galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:Saludos Amigos galleries Category:Goof Troop galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries